


Angel and Cherri's Bogus Journey

by EvenSpeedWeedisAfraid



Series: Hell's Yarns [7]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb Friendship (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust's Name is Anthony (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Good Friend Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Good Friend Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Johnny Silverhand is an asshole, Lots of swearing like boy howdy, Metallica References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recreational Drug Use, he'll get better though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenSpeedWeedisAfraid/pseuds/EvenSpeedWeedisAfraid
Summary: After being a good boy for the whole year, Angel Dust is allowed to spend a day with his bestest friend! But what happens when they come across an unexpected fellow during their destructive shenanigans?
Relationships: Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hell's Yarns [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058714
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Quench my thirst with gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be the final yarn for the year - so we're going out with a bang! A city-burning bang, that is!

Skipping down the grand staircase of the Hotel, Angel Dust had a smile on his face - for the past months, he'd been waiting for this day: he managed to bargain and reason with Charlie so that she'd allow him one free day out of the hotel to have fun with his friend. After all, he'd been a good boy all year, why _not_ allow him a lil' cheat?

Giddily hopping by the bar counter, Husk raised an eyebrow at the spider, snickering to himself. "Damn, you're in a good mood today."  
"'Course! I'm gonna be spendin' quality time with my bestest bitch, how could I _not?_ " Angel cheerily replied.  
"So... your _only_ friend, then?" Naturally, Husk had to be a dick about things.  
"As if ya got more than one yaself, kitty. Go ahead, gimmie some names if ya so sure a' this! An' don't try sayin' alcohol names, dat ain't gonna work." Putting his lower set of hands on his hips, Angel pretended to look at an imaginary watch as he waited.

"Yeah, I got friends! Lemme count... Rook, Recon, Jacket, Vic and Marv! Or... well, that last one's a kinda-sorta." Husk shrugged, as Angel rose an eyebrow.  
"Oh, ya know Marv too? Guess dat's another thing we got in common, other than our fuckin' substance problems."

\---

After Charlie and the others gathered to see him off, Angel Dust stood on the curb outside until he started hearing the unmistakable sound of tires screeching - looking up, he saw a Chevy Camaro speeding into the driveway before pulling a _hard_ stop directly in front of him, the dust kicked up from it causing him to cough a bit.  
The window rolled down, and the smirking face of a cyclops demon greeted him. "C'mon, get in! Guy I took this from probably isn't far away by now."

Laughing a bit, Angel proceeded to slide into the passenger side of the car before it sped out of the driveway.  
Driving recklessly down the city streets, Cherri Bomb looked over to her friend who seemed goddamn overjoyed to be let off his leash - metaphorically, of course.  
Meeting her gaze, Angel spoke up. "Ah man, I already feel so fuckin' _free!_ Christ, they had me doin' introspective shit for _months_ , it'll be nice ta' just unwind with ya! So, whatever you desire... let's go and do it!"

\---

"Well, don't know what I expected other than this."  
Minutes after the car ride, Angel and Cherri were standing on a rooftop overlooking a mostly deserted street - grabbing territory here would be a cakewalk, but Cherri wanted to have some fun with it. Holding a full can of gasoline with a soaked rag stuffed into it, she brought out a lighter to set the rag alight, before beginning to wind up for a throw.  
" _GIMMIE FUEL, GIMMIE FIRE, GIMMIE THAT WHICH I DESIRE!_ " With that shout from deep inside, the cyclops chucked the gas can down into the street where it promptly exploded in a massive ball of flame.

Not wasting much time, both demons hopped from the roof once the fire died down a little, Cherri producing several bombs to toss at various buildings while Angel started firing his Tommy Guns all over the place.  
But their actions obviously have consequences... just not ones they were expecting.

Nearby stood what looked like a derelict, abandoned building - but in reality, it was a hidden place to hold demons who had earned the ire of Overlords but were, for some reason, deemed too valuable to simply kill outright.  
Sitting in a holding cell, a black-haired phoenix demon poked at his chrome, robotic arm. Sighing, he patted his flak jacket and leather pants, trying to find something, _anything_ to entertain himself.  
"You can quit it, Silverhand. You ain't finding _anything_ that'll make you happy. Vox made sure of that," the man standing guard at his cell quipped, even going as far as taunting him by brandishing the phoenix's aviator shades mockingly.

However, moments later explosions started to ring out, and before long... the wires in charge of keeping the cell door closed blew, and the phoenix smirked.  
"Wait... okay, look, we can talk about this-" Tripping over himself, the guard was left staring frozen in fear as Silverhand approached him, snatching the shades from him before proceeding to beat the living shit out of the bastard.  
Once he was sufficiently destroyed, the phoenix tore the holster from the demon's hip and retrieved his weapon - his one of a kind Malorian Arms 3516 pistol.

\---

"Man, that was so fun! Hey Angie, look - a building's still standing over there! Wanna bomb it, or do we loot it?" Cherri asked, grinning wide while already holding a bomb.  
"Think I'm up for some lootin', if ya don't mind Sugar Tits."

Approaching the building, Angel Dust was the first of the two to step inside - to their disappointment, there really wasn't anything of note.  
Turning a corner while crouching a little, the spider sighed. "Eh, looks like it's a bust-"  
Suddenly, he was pushed up against the wall, an arm pressed against his throat and a pistol aimed at his head.  
"Where's that fucking TV-headed Arasaka bastard?!" A pause, as the phoenix properly took in the sight before him. "I know he's got plenty of guys on his payroll, but... didn't think he had exotics on there."

Cherri rounded the corner and saw some weirdo holding her best friend at gunpoint, so naturally her first instinct is to pull out two bombs and get in throwing position. "Oi, get off of him!"  
Silverhand looked over, then back to Angel. "She your input or something?" Considering the visible confusion on the spider's face, the phoenix looked back towards the cyclops. "Put down the bombs, you're... you guys aren't corpo. Probably just as confused as I am, huh?"

After explaining to them why he was in here in the first place - a tale of rebellion and trying to rally the people in overthrowing Vox (and Valentino too) - Angel and Cherri, seeing the potential for further chaos in this guy, decided that their little friend-day could do with a plus-one.  
When he slouched himself into the backseat of the Camaro and put his boots up to the window, they realised they might have made a mistake.


	2. Come crawling faster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio embark on a trip through Greedville, but Silverhand makes a rather unfortunate judgement call while piss-drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The latter half of this chapter gets pretty heavy, fair warning. If the rating of the fic changes, know that it's probably on the back of this, and the following chapter alone.

About ten minutes after getting in Cherri's 'borrowed' Camaro, Silverhand spoke up for the first time.  
"Got any smokes stashed in here?" The question caused a few moments of silence, before Angel turned around and answered the phoenix.  
"Nah... I'm in this rehab project an' the car ain't hers, so I can't help ya," the spider said with a shrug.  
Changing his slouching position to a more regular sitting one, Silverhand sighed. "Fuckin' figures. Of all the people to find me, gotta be the ones who don't have any nicotine." Looking towards Cherri, he started poking the cyclops' shoulder. "Hey, girlie! Mind stopping at some shop so we can get some cigs?"

Clearly not taking the phoenix's words in stride, she looked back towards him with a snarl. "Mind shutting up before I stick a bomb up your ass?"  
"Try me, I'll kill you first."  
This was already gonna be tense, and Angel Dust could feel it - guess all those 'positive' things Charlie made him do will come in handy here. Placing two hands on each demon to keep them away from each other, the spider spoke as the voice of reason.  
"C'mon, guys! Calm down a lil', let's wait 'till later for dat! 'sides, we're gettin' to Greedville soon!" Indeed, one of the many nightlife districts of the Pentagram was coming up - an opportunity to splurge some cash and get just absolutely fucking wasted at the same time! Exactly what they could use right about now.

Letting himself fall back against the padding of the backseat, Silverhand shrugged. "Sure, let's take it for a ride. Might as well give them a good time... either way, it's all gonna burn."

\---

As they drove past the metaphorical gates of Greedville, Angel and Cherri looked at each other with grins on their faces, before pulling out shades for their night on the town - the spider going for big, round-rimmed ones with pink lenses while the cyclops put on star-shaped shades tailor made for her kind.  
Of course, Silverhand already had his aviators, so he just scoffed at them. "Goin' gaudy, huh?"

Trying to ignore the phoenix's quips to the best of their ability, the two best friends ditched the car and strutted into the district, Silverhand following closely behind - sometimes, he seemed to be faster than them, showing up a few steps ahead of them as if he teleported or something.  
Taking in the sights, the plus-one smirked at some of the signs while scratching his beard-stubble. "Kamuro FunZone... dunno if I should expect joy _sticks_ or joy _toys_ in there." Shrugging, he went inside and spent a handful of minutes getting acquainted with the place.  
Meanwhile, Angel and Cherri were already hitting up plenty of clothing stores, trying on different outfits - Cherri notably getting herself a sick looking mink coat while Angel went for a predictably scantily clad set of black clothes.

As Silverhand left the Kamuro FunZone, now with the addition of a fresh pack of cigarettes that he won in a claw game of all things, he spotted the spider and cyclops laughing to themselves as they walked down the street.  
"Hey, wait the fuck up you two!" He called out, before breaking into a sprint to catch up with them.

\---

The bars were next, and the three naturally started drinking like it was the end of the fucking world. Silverhand cringed a bit at some of the drinks, but Angel and Cherri didn't seem phased.  
"This shit tastes fucking _horrible!_ What kind of bourbon even _is_ this?" He glared at the bartender, who only shrugged it off and said it was standard-ass bourbon.  
"You a lightweight or something, gramps?" Cherri quipped, which caused Silverhand to push away his glass.  
"Like _fuck_ I am! Try and keep up, and you'll end up with a visit to the ripperdocs!"

An hour later, all three wobbled out of the bar with an astronomical tab racked up. After dropping a couple more 'eddies' as he called it so that they could get some pills and blow, Silverhand dragged Angel and Cherri back to the Camaro - taking the wheel since he was the _least_ smashed out of the lot.  
He was still very drunk, made obvious by him backing into, and completely uprooting, a speed limit sign as they drove out of Greedville.

\---

Minutes later, Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb were louding singing along to 'Die Young' as it played on the car stereo, but Silverhand was frowning the entire time.  
"Can you two _assholes_ listen to something with an actual soul, instead of this... this... musical _kibble?_ "  
Angel laughed it off, before stuffing a few pills into his mouth and gulping down. Cherri, however, quirked her brow.

"Oh, r- _really?_ Like what, _old maaan?_ " She slurred out, chuckling to herself as Silverhand took the tease like a challenge.  
"Like..." Reaching down to the radio's dials, he flittered about until he fell on something he respected more. "... _this!_ "

>   
>  _End of passion play, crumbling away_  
>  _I'm your source of self-destruction!_  
>  _Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear_  
>  _Leading on your death's construction!_  
> 

At the same time, Angel Dust started feeling... bad. Maybe the drugs were too strong, but he was having an adverse reaction to it - a bad trip, basically.

>   
>  _Taste me, you will see, more is all you need_  
>  _Dedicated to, how I'm killing you!_  
> 

The spider started falling through a dark void, images of his past flashing by - beatings, arrests, getting disowned, falling into addiction... before finally a set of eyes and a grin flashed before him.

>   
>  _Come crawling faster!_  
>  _Obey your master!_  
>  _Your life burns faster!_  
>  _Obey your_  
>  _**MASTER! MASTER!** _  
> 

He couldn't move anymore, as chains wrapped themselves around his ankles and wrists - the eyes and grin coming closer as the one they belonged to was made clear... Valentino.  
"Angelcakes..." He drawled out, before following it with an eerie chuckle.

>   
>  _Master of puppets, I'm pulling your strings_  
>  _Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams_  
>  _Blinded by me, you can't see a thing_  
>  _Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream!_  
>  _**MASTER! MASTER!** _  
> 

Meanwhile, in the car, Cherri was starting to realise something was wrong. Normally, Angel would make his opinions on something known, but she hadn't heard a peep ever since Silverhand changed the song to this heavy metal joint.  
Looking to the passenger's seat, she saw him with a terrified frown frozen on his face, staring off into the distance as he brought his legs up to his chest.  
Just then, she heard him shakily whisper something among the lines of...  
"P-Please, don't hurt me Daddy, I've b-been good ta' you..."

>   
>  _Needlework the way, never you betray_  
>  _Life of death becoming clearer!_  
>  _Pain monopoly, ritual misery_  
>  _Chop your breakfast on a mirror!_  
> 

Angel's trip got worse - now Valentino bent him over against a cupboard and forced his face up against several lines of coke, forcing him to snort them as he did unspeakable things to him.

As the refrain and pre-chorus came back in, Silverhand still didn't pay attention to what the spider was going through, nor was he answering Cherri as she asked, _begged_ him for help.  
By the time the chorus hit again, Angel Dust was shrinking in his seat while tears started pouring down from his eyes.  
Yet another shoot where he messed up, yet another punishment from his pimp. He had to put so much makeup on afterwards just to hide the bruises.

Once the instrumental bridge began, Cherri finally had enough. Tugging Silverhand's shoulder, the phoenix turned his head to meet a solid fist to his face, knocking him out while the cyclops quickly forced the car to a stop.  
Moments later, the radio was off, Cherri had plopped Angel into the backseat and covered him with her new coat, while she took over driving from the now unconscious Silverhand who sat in the passenger's seat.

When the fucker wakes up, he's in for a _serious_ talking to.


	3. Your reasoned alibis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming to blows, Cherri and Silverhand end up dragging another party into their situation.  
> Will these unexpected companions help Johnny realise how badly he's fucked up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter, fittingly enough posted on the second to last day of this hell year.  
> Introspection time!

For thirty minutes, Cherri drove the car in silent anger. The buzz from the alcohol had long been eclipsed by her rage and hate, all of it targeted right at the knocked out chrome-armed _asshole_ in the passenger's seat. She has half a mind to kick him out of the car as they sped along. That's about all he fucking deserves for what he's done.  
Moments later, Silverhand started to stir. "Ugh... the fuck was that-"

"You're a real piece of shit, you know that?" The cyclops couldn't hide the absolute _venom_ in her tone, as the phoenix rolled his eyes.  
"Wow, what a shocking revelation. Tell me, what made it dawn on you?"  
She honestly couldn't believe how he seemed not to care - but he was gonna get an earful regardless. " _Your_ stupid ass gave him the drugs that made him trip, or... the music you decided to play triggered it, but any way I look at it, it's _your fault!_ " Silverhand didn't reply, which only infuriated Cherri further. "We should have just left you in that fucking building. You're a worthless goddamn _bum_ , Silverhand."  
That got him to speak. "I might be a bum, but at least I don't make my living on my back."

" _What._ " The cyclops had _visible_ rage etched all over her face as she turned to look at him.  
"I saw the way the guys in the bar were looking at him. Like a piece of meat, just something to fuck and toss to the curb once they're done. Here's a cold hard fact about life, kid - _people don't care_ about what happens to whores like him."  
The sheer callous diregard for her best friend was the final straw. Cherri let go of the wheel, grabbed the phoenix by the shoulders of his flak jacket, and pulled him over before starting to rain punches on him.  
" _FUCK! YOU! ASS! HOLE!_ " She shouted, punctuating each word with a fist to the side of Silverhand's dome - not that he didn't fight back, of course.

They were so caught up in their fight that they didn't notice the Camaro was careening towards the door of an elaborate mansion - when they looked up, they were just in time to get tossed forwards through the windshield and out into the lobby.

\---

_**The Serpent's Lair, a few moments earlier...** _

In the workshop, Sir Pentious was working on something he had put many hours into - a project he was waiting to unveil to his beloved little sniper. He had the utmost focus, even the nearby Egg Bois weren't asking Mr. Bossman what he was doing at any point! It was perfect, up until...

**CRASH!!**

The loud noise of metal crashing through wood and glass shattering made the snake stumble backwards, falling atop an unfortunate Egg Boi in the process. After gathering his bearings, he put his hat on, snatched his nearby ray gun, and slithered out into the foyer of his mansion.  
"What the blazes is going on out here?" He said, before seeing a peculiar sight.  
That _damn_ Cherri Bomb youngster was there, rolling around and trading blows with some phoenix demon - both of them screaming obscenities.  
"I'm gonna fucking choke you with your bloody trachea, wanker!"  
"Get the fuck off of me, you crazy cunt!"

Of course, all this noise was accompanied by even _more_ noise as one of the doors of the wrecked automobile that now inhabits the space his door once took was kicked off its hinges... and his _least_ favorite spider stumbled out, holding his head and muttering about something Pentious would rather not pay attention to.  
With his ray gun still trained on the three, another voice joined the commotion, this one from upstairs.  
"Hell's goin' on down there, Pen?" As the black-furred spider walked out of the bedroom, his eyes landed on the chaos unfolding in the lobby. "What the _fuck?_ "

Not wanting to waste time, Arackniss decided to not take the stairs and instead jumped the railing to land directly in the lobby.  
"Please Nissy, go back to bed - I can handle these rascals!" Pentious said confidently, which caused Angel Dust to perk up.  
"Th' fuck? Niss, what are ya doin' here?"   
"You already know, an' besides, it ain't your business right now, Anthony." Arackniss saying that last word made Pentious look at him with wide eyes.  
"Wait... _he's_ Anthony?"  
"Nevermind dat, jus'... fuckin' help me pull 'em apart, Pen."

\---

A few tense minutes later, and the group had been separated between two couches in Pentious' living room.  
On the left side sat Angel Dust, Cherri Bomb and Arackniss, while on the right side was Pentious himself along with Silverhand.  
"Are we having a pow-wow or something?" The phoenix asked, before sighing and getting up to leave. "Just saying, not interested in doing introspective shit with you guys. Won't make me talk."  
Almost immediately, Sir Pentious pulled him back down onto the couch. "This isn't _your_ call to make, mister," he said sternly.

"Much as I hate ta' say it, chromedick's got a point. He's been real cagey aside from talkin' shit an' sayin' weird techno-words," Angel said, holding a cup of hot cocoa in two of his hands while Cherri fixed a warm blanket around his shoulders. "Thanks."  
"No worries." A pause as she realised how she was talking. "God, drongo's makin' me so mad that I'm devolvin' to Australian! Bloody hell, mate." The cyclops crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.  
Meanwhile, Arackniss looked towards Pentious, raising an eyebrow. "You sure this'll work? Nobody here really _wants_ this..."

"Trust me, I can do this! After all, I've delt with _your_ emotional constipation for a few months now." Having it phrased like _that_ caused Arackniss to blush and shrink into himself as Pentious continued. "So, mister Silverhand, could you please share _your_ side of the story?"  
A deep breath, before the rockerboy talked. "So, we decided to buy some drugs before leaving Greedville. Angel was saying that he could take anything, that he's been doing it for seventy years, so I believed him! Then he started having a bad trip in the car, and-"

"And you didn't help him at all!" Cherri cut in, still mad over it.  
"You don't just _help_ somebody who's having an episode! I was driving, he could have started hitting me and we could have all _died_ in a fucking car crash! You'd think you'd know that, aren't you his _friend?_ "  
"And why do _you_ care if we die, huh? You're already trying to take down Vox and his buttbuddy, you're a dead man walking."  
"You think I don't know that?!" Silverhand stood up, pulling his aviators off. "All my fucking life, I've been trying to make a difference - and now I have an actual chance again, but _nobody wants to risk it!_ Oh, you'll sit around and whine about how the corpos and the Overlords or whatever are ruining your afterlives, but when the time comes to actually pick up a gun and make a change, you'll just _pussy out!_ "

His outburst ensured that everyone stared at him, despite not necessarily wanting to in Cherri's case. "I need a minute," Silverhand growled out, before walking out of the living room and stomping his way to the nearest bathroom.

Arackniss was the first to speak up, looking towards his brother and the cyclops he came here with. "Is he like... some sorta messiah or somethin'?"  
Taking a sip of hot cocoa, Angel Dust shrugged. "If he is, he's the god dat failed."

\---

In the bathroom, Silverhand stared into the mirror while intermittently splashing his face with tapwater. The cyclops telling him he was a dead man walking played on loop in his head, causing him to think about where he might be buried on Earth. At first, he was hoping there was some sort of gravestone, maybe even some cool epitaph about how influential he was... before a more likely option came front and center.  
He's probably buried in an unmarked, unremarkable box in some landfill nobody cares about, away from Night City - and he deserves it, really. He tried to think of something, _anything_ that could disprove it... but he came up blank.  
Everybody loved Johnny Silverhand, but nobody _liked_ Johnny Silverhand.

It's sad, but true.

"Need a towel, sir?"  
He was brought out of his fit of self-loathing by an Egg Boi that he hadn't noticed was even there. "Um... why do you ask?"  
"You're one of Mr. Bossman's guests, and it's only right to be courteous to you!"  
For some reason, that simple act of kindness really spoke to him. That little egg had nothing to gain in the moment, he was just trying to be helpful. But it was needed in that moment.  
"... Sure. Thanks."

\---

Coming back into the living room, Silverhand took his seat next to Pentious again, before speaking up after a brief moment of consideration. "I... I've really been a massive asshole to you all. I've been so obsessed with myself that... fuck, I just deflected everything and never wanted to face the blame. I should have known that Angel would have a bad reaction, he _did_ say he was in rehab earlier..."

His unexpected honesty took them all by surprise, but Cherri Bomb was still sceptical.  
"I should have helped him instead of letting him stew in his pain. I've let you down, just like I... just like with Alt. God, I really haven't fucking changed."  
A heavy silence fell upon the room, before Angel Dust himself spoke up. "If changin's what ya want, I might know a way."

\---

Ten minutes later, the trio were on their way, leaving Sir Pentious and Arackniss to themselves - but not before Angel gave his tiny big brother a hug and telling him he'll be in touch.  
As the still busted Camaro pulled out and drove off into the distance, the snake looked to his boyfriend. "You... never actually _told_ me your brother was Angel Dust."  
"Yea', 'cause I don't call him dat. But I'm pretty sure I mentioned it once or twice, Pen."

"Ah, no matter. At least now I know not to be too rough with him if I ever cross paths with him again!" Pentious smiled, before picking Arackniss up and slithering up the staircase. "Now, _you_ need to go sleep, Nissy. And I'll stay by your side to make _sure_ you rest well."  
His project can wait until tomorrow, today's been rather eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherri reverting to Australian when sufficiently angry is a fun idea that I quite liked, so here we are.


	4. All sinners, a future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the time to go back to the Hotel gets closer, Silverhand decides to try and make up for his bullshit just a bit.  
> But does he have ulterior motives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go, final chapter, final day!

As Angel Dust drove around the block, Silverhand decided to speak up. "So... what, are we gonna just drive up in this busted up bucket of bolts?"  
The spider looked off to the side, before shrugging. "Eh, dat's the plan right now. Got a better one, pal?"  
"Glad you asked, because I actually _do_ have one." Almost as if he could feel the apprehension given his track record, he immediately put his hands up. "It's nothing bad, I swear! There's a no-questions asked repair shop, just outside the city. If you guys can stomach deviating your current course, we head on over there, get the car fixed and slap a new paint job on it while we're at it!" Shifting so that he was looking at the cyclops in the backseat, he spared a subtle smile. "Wouldn't you like to have your own custom ride?"

"Actually... yeah, that sounds good. For once, you actually got a good idea, Silverhand!" Cherri couldn't help but return the smile - she still wasn't sure what caused this turnaround in the man's behavior, but he was much less of a pain in the ass already. Only time will tell if it sticks.  
"Great. Oh, and there's a motel right next to it, too. We... probably should try to sleep off some of our bullshit before me and Angel go to the princess' place."

\---

A few minutes later, the group had fallen into mostly comfortable silence. Naturally, Angel Dust couldn't help himself but speak up after the silence got a bit too much for his blabbermouth instincts to handle. "Ya know, somethin's been naggin' at me for a lil' bit now. Ya come from the future, right?"  
Silverhand raised an eyebrow, before nodding.  
"Okay, so... future people are probably all kinds a' weird when it comes ta' fuckin'. If ya don't mind me askin', what's _your_ scene? Like... roofing tiles an' bird chirps? D'ya get off on eatin' drywall?"  
The cyclops in the backseat couldn't help but guffaw at that, but managed to speak through it. "C-C'mon, you don't gotta ask him that!"

The phoenix just shrugged, waving her concerns off. "Nah, it's fine. But no, that's not what we're into. Really, I think tastes like that didn't really change since... ever, really? Quick question, though - when did _you_ guys die?"  
"Eh, 1940s," Angel answered dismissively.  
"80s for me," Cherri said in turn.  
"Wow, and you call _me_ gramps. I got exact numbers for you, Cherri Bomb. I was born in 1988, died in 2023. I'm younger than you, _I_ should be calling _you_ granny!" A pause, as he looked outside the window for a moment. "Where was I, oh right, sex type things, which I guess I can tell you about - isn't that what friends do? Dunno about what you two are into, but my thing's getting choked."

Both the spider and cyclops blinked a little, causing Silverhand to scrunch his face up. "What? Why am _I_ the weirdo all of a sudden? I'll bet you Angel's done worse in more than _half_ the braindances he's made!"  
"If ya mean movies, than yea', ya got _dat_ right!" The spider laughed a little, while Cherri just avoided the gazes of both men.  
"What's wrong, cat got your tongue or something?" The phoenix smirked, while pulling his shades down the bridge of his nose.  
"Fuck you, nothing's wrong," the cyclops retorted, trying to ignore the blush creeping upon her cheeks.

\---

Another few minutes pass before they get to the garage, where Silverhand decided to be generous and foot the bill for whatever Cherri may want the repairman to do with the Camaro.  
Once the banged up car went inside, with her following to give the demon working there detailed instructions, Silverhand and Angel Dust were left standing near the steps of the adjacent motel.  
"'Ey, Long John Silver," the spider began. "Don't think I don't see what ya game is right now. Tryin' ta' put the moves on my pal, aren't ya?"  
The phoenix's eyes went a bit wide, taking a drag of his cigarette before speaking up. "Well fuck, you've caught me. Yes, I am trying to do... that."

"Why should I _let_ ya do it, though?"  
Silverhand sighed at the question, before coming clean. "Because she reminds me of the chicks I used to date. Plenty of fire inside her, living dangerously... and it's clear that she's doing _something_ right in her afterlife, considering she's so tight with you - and you reciprocate that dedication. She's..." Another sigh. "She's like a better version of myself. And isn't becoming better the whole point of what I'm going to do? With that... Hotel shit, and all. Now that we're dead, might as well make a bit of a change in ourselves, all that."  
"... Aight, guess I can let ya give it a shot. But listen real fuckin' good, 'cause I ain't gonna tell ya twice." Reaching an arm over, Angel pulled Silverhand up to him before staring him down. "If ya _ever_ hurt her, in any single fuckin' way, _you are done._ "

"Look, don't worry... I don't wanna risk my luck and wake up to a bomb on the nightstand. Fooling around isn't my thing anymore." The rockerboy assured, before being let go.  
"Good enough fer me! Now let's go get us a room."

\---

After Angel Dust worked his charms on the wholesome-looking owl demon who managed the motel (guy was called something like Norman, if memory serves), the trio booked a room, and once Cherri left the garage with her newly customised Bombmobile, she joined the guys in taking a quick sleep in the surprisingly comfortable beds they were given.  
At some point during the night, she shuffled a bit closer to Silverhand.

The following morning, Cherri Bomb quickly got into the driver's seat of her assuredly very fast ride which was _actually_ hers now, and after waiting around for Angel Dust to finish his morning routine much to Silverhand's annoyance, the trio was back on the road - with the Hotel being their destination.

The ride there was pretty silent, all things considered. Sure, Angel quipped here and there, but it was mostly quiet on the way to the driveway where this all began.  
As Silverhand and Angel Dust disembarked, Cherri leaned forwards towards the rolled down window. "Hey guys, try to not kill each other in there! Kinda wanna have another night like this next year!"  
Both men smiled and agreed, Silverhand letting himself be patted on the back by Angel's many hands almost as a showing of trust. As they turned to walk towards the front door, the cyclops spoke again.  
"And... Silverhand?" The phoenix turned his head to see Cherri Bomb smirking. "See ya soon, okay?"  
"... Yeah, see ya soon."

Revving the engine, Cherri started to drive away - but she didn't leave without some final words. "Steady your sword, samurai!"

\---

The front door opened, and Angel was greeted by Charlie's ever sunny smile. "There you are, Angel! We were just about to start our musical movie watch party, so you're just in time! Did you have fun with your friend?"  
"Hell yea' I did, Charles! An' I got ya a lil' surprise, too!"  
The princess' eyebrows raised, clearly curious but still visibly excited at this 'surprise'. Then, the spider pulled Silverhand into view, who spared a little wave and a 'hey'.  
"Gotcha a new patient! An' he already wants ta' be better!"

All it took was a little bit of paperwork, and Johnny Silverhand was officially registered at the Happy Hotel. Or Hazbin Hotel, whichever was the right one - Silverhand still couldn't figure it out, what with the conflicting information he was getting from both Charlie _and_ the ominous deer helping her.  
Didn't trust that guy as far as he could throw him.

Husk looked like he'd seen a ghost the first time Silverhand walked by. The phoenix had to admit that it was kind of nice to see the cat again - been months since he last saw that grumpy fuck. Surely, there's gonna be some catching up to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends our last yarn of 2020. God, this year was just the absolute shits, wasn't it?  
> The first few days of 2021 won't have a new yarn - I'll be focusing a bit more on fics I've had going on for longer, but worry not! We'll go back to Hell sooner rather than later.
> 
> Be nice to each other, open your heart, and always remember:  
>  _We'll meet again..._


End file.
